LTE Release 12, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) introduces the capability of measurement gaps to measure the different frequencies of a neighbor cell and inter-Radio Access Technology (RAT) from a current cell, to identify when a neighboring frequency cell may have a better signal than the current cell.